Remembering the Days
by HedwigsAngel
Summary: Sequel to Wasted Time. Lily goes back and recalls some of the happier and sadder moments in her life.
1. James

**AHHHHHH! So I can't believe it's taken me this long to get the sequel up! The original has been out since like June! So, if you were waiting for the sequel to come out, I apologize for making you wait. My excuse: I've been so busy, and I moved up to the high-school (YAY!). But it has taken some gettin' used to. I'm set now though, and I've been trying to write more now! Anyways this is the first sequel to 'Wasted Time'. If you haven't read it yet… DO IT NOW! You will be completely lost if you don't. Well not completely, but it's nice to know why she is 'Remembering the Days'. Oh Well. If you have read the first one READ ON AUDIENCE! ENJOY!**

**Oh, I don't own anything except for the plot and all that jazz. Credit to the amazing J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

After the confrontation with Teddy, I stayed in my room. I really only left to eat or wash up. Everyone understood that I didn't want to see anyone at all. I didn't want to worry that Teddy might have told someone about what happened on Christmas.

Instead I thought about some memories I had. There weren't too many memories I was fond of, being as I blocked everyone out for years. I did have some happy memories though. Those memories I cherished with all my heart. Sometimes they cheered me up. Even some of the memories with Teddy made me cheerful.

Sometimes replaying memories in my head made me regret hiding from my family and friends. I knew they meant well, but it was easier this way. I did my thing and everyone else did theirs. It worked. Everyone gave up trying to reach out to me eventually. I would have too. One could only put up with a sullen unresponsive teenager for so long. So I guess the first memory I'll share is my brother.

James. He was my oldest brother. Despite him being four years older than me, I had always been closer to him than Albus. James had always been the one that played with me and things of that kind. I had always been lucky to have the big brother bond with him. James took care of me, always. Even at Hogwarts when I was horrid to everyone, he always looked after me. When everyone else stopped attempting to care, James always cared. I couldn't thank him enough for that.

Even now, James still tried. He would offer to take me to ice-cream or attempt to get me to play Quidditch with him. Sometimes he came into my room and talked at me, just to tell me what he had been up to. I never answered him, but sometimes I would lock eyes so he knew I was paying attention. I never told James, but those "conversations" mean everything to me. It was my link into the 'real world'.

I felt bad for ignoring James. I truly did. Now thinking about it, I could've had such a great relationship with him, and I wasted so much time. James was nineteen now, almost twenty. We didn't both go to Hogwarts now, and I only saw him on holidays. He was out in the grown-up world, but he told me he was enjoying every minute of it. He and my cousin Fred recently opened up a Quidditch supply shop in Hogsmeade. It was quite popular, actually.

I remember once James took me to a muggle playground. I had never been to one before, and I remember I was so excited. I must have been about six at the time. We walked from the house to the park that wasn't all that far from home. Upon arriving, I dragged James straight to the swings. He pushed, and I giggled at the excitement. We went down the slides, across the monkey bars, and spun on the merry-go-round. That was my favorite part. Everyone says I fell asleep the second I set foot back in the house.

There was also this nightly tradition that he would come into my room every night. He would tell me a quick story, and then he would kiss my forehead goodnight. I missed that terribly when he left for Hogwarts. He continued during holidays, and even in my first year at Hogwarts, he would kiss my forehead before retiring to his dormitory. He stopped after I completely went into solitude. I missed it sometimes. It was one of the moments that brought us together. What surprised me most, was that on the first night home for Christmas holiday, he came into my room. He told me all about his work, and right as he left, he kissed my forehead. "I miss you Lilikins," he whispered to me.

* * *

**Ahhh! Exciting:) For me anyways:p Well, I'm not super thrilled with the writing of this chapter, but I just wanted to upload it soooooo bad! Must be a bit rusty. Ehh, I'll probably edit it later at some point. Anyways, I hope YOU liked it enough to want to read more, and trust me it won't take 7 months to update! :P I already have more chapters planned out for this! Well, that is all. Please review and tell me what you think:) And if you want more, you can favorite and subscribe! Until next time:) I'll try to update every week. Hold me to that. And if I fail at updating, you can send me a PM and pester me. Oh well... **

**Nope I'm back:p I think I'll do weekly questions:) So this week's questions are:**

**What's your favorite part in Harry Potter? (books or movies)**

**What's your favorite reality TV show? **

**I'll tell you my answers if you tell me yours:P That sounded sorta creepy:P XD**


	2. Ring Around the Rosie

**Hey guys! I got quite a couple views on the last chapter, but sadly, no one favorited, subscribed, or reviewed. :( And I know that the first chapter wasn't fantastic, but I haven't written a story in quite some time, and I PROMISE, he chapters will hopefully get better and longer. I'm working on it. Just help me out here, and give me some feedback. :) So I suppose that's it. And just a reminder, if you haven't read _Wasted Time_, you should do that. Read on Audience! **

**Anything you recognize is obviously not mine. It's J.K. Rowling's. All plots are mine though.**

* * *

Ring-Around-the-Rosie

I loved playing ring-around-the-rosie when I was four. It was, by far my favorite game in the world. I know it may sound silly, but the simple joy of spinning and then tumbling to the ground laughing was fantastic fun.

On this particular fall day, I was playing with my younger cousin Lucy and my older cousin Rose. I remember a slight breeze ruffling through our bright red hair. Yes, all three of us had acquired the "Weasley hair". The sun was shining and feather-like clouds swept gracefully across the sky. We were in the backyard of the Burrow, of course. The mothers were inside chatting about big boring grownup stuff.

At one point, our mothers decided to wreck the great fun we were having, and made us come in for lunch. We begged them to let us play just a bit longer, but they assured we could come back out if we finished lunch.

Sure enough, we made it back outside. This time the wind had picked up and the sun was hiding behind clouds. We didn't care, and we continued to spin and tumble, shrieking and giggling the whole time.

We had just tumbled, and we just lay there in a heap. Lucy, suddenly jumped up and squealed, "A snowflake! I felt a snowflake!"

"I didn't feel anything," said my bossy cousin Rose. "So that means it's not snowing! And besides, it's only November 5th. It can't possibly be snowing."

"Wait! I just felt one! Just there!" I hollered, pointing to my arm. "And another one!"

"Oh, I just felt one," admitted Rose.

"Told you so!" Lucy taunted.

At that point, tons of snowflakes were floating down faster around us. The three of us jumped around in circles, our tongues' in the air, attempting to catch the delicate flakes in our mouth.

"How many have you caught?" squeaked Lucy.

"So many!" Rose laughed, her voice full of delight.

"Me too!" I giggled. I looked at my cousins. Both of them had bright pink cheeks, and I assumed mine looked similar. "Let's play again!" I suggested.

"Ooh, let's!" agreed my cousins. We joined hands and continues to play, chanting out the song as we did. I remember, I was the first to slip on the thin layer of snow coating the ground. Soon enough, both Lucy and Rose had fallen to the ground.

Of course, just like before, the moms opened the back door and summoned us inside. They scolded us for not coming in once the snow started, but I could see a hint of a smile, and twinkles in their eyes, probably remembering when they played outside as children. So in my five year old brain, if they had done it, it was okay for us to do it too. And that justified everything.

* * *

**And scene! Well. I don't think it was that bad. I hope not:) I hope maybe some of you fantastic people will favorite, subscribe, and review. Hint Hint** Alright. Next chapter will be up within a week. Bye for now.**


End file.
